Danger Close: Art of War
Danger Close: Art of War is an FPS game developed by Oxo Game Studios and Digital Technology SA (DITES) the game focuses in World War IV. Singleplayer Missions US Campaign *H-Hour: Establish a beachhead in Tunis. *Zero Hour: Aided by Tunisian forces, secure the town and eliminate the AA guns. *Acta Non Verba: Secure a weapons cache in the Armenian Highland. *Red Devil: Lead an attack on the West side of the Euphrates. *Strike in Fallujah: Attack the city of Fallujah and push the MERC out. *Dark: Rescue a Marine officer on the South side of the city. *Raging Fire Down: Rescue the crew of a downed UH-1Y Venom. *Liberators: Destroy the MERC HQ in Papı, Azerbaijan. *Al-Namir Affair: Capture the MERC leader, hiding in the Shah-i-kot Valley. *Hell's Wings: Attack North Korean defenses in the Yellow Sea. *Iron Demon: Penetrate through enemy forces to secure the ICBM launch site in Nampo. *At the Gates: Fight in the outskirts of Pyongyang, across the Taedong river. *Burning City: Eliminate North Korean defenses outside the Kim Il-Sung Mausoleum. *The End of Wars: Secure Pyongyang and end the war. EU Campaign *Wake Up Call: Rescue high-ranking British politicians stranded in China. *Air Support: Raid a PLA camp in Kilimanjaro, Kenya. *Escape!: Get out of the PLA camp in Kilimanjaro, being burnt to the ground by an unexpected eruption. *A New Enemy: Fight with French forces to retake the Paris Metro from mercenaries. *Under Siege: Defend the port of Le Havre from invading PLA and KPA forces. *Sea Hound: Raid a radar station in Somalia and gather intel on the planned attack on Paris. *Pulling Teeth: Fend off PLA and KPA forces from entering Paris. *Cash for Guns?: Chase after the Shadow PMC leader in Paris, meeting with the North Korean commander. *Crossing Borders: Fight PLA forces landing in the Rhine region. *Barbarian Migrations: Launch a counteroffensive from the Rhine. *Alpine Gardens: Help anti-tank crews destroy heavy armour in the Valley of the Isar. *Highway to Hell: Cut the PLA-KPA supply route running from the Mediterranean to Germany. *HVT: Capture the KPA commander, responsible for the Invasion of Europe, now leading a battalion against Germany. *Breaking Point: Defeat the PLA and KPA paratrooper battalion in Lower Franconia. RU Campaign *Snow, Blood and Lead: Parachute into Sakha to fight the invading KPA. *64 North: Combat the KPA in the Vilyuy River. *With Extreme Prejudice: Destroy enemy air forces on an Mi-28 Havoc over Sakha. *Iris Echo Delta: Clear the roads from IEDs to safely reach Yakutsk. *Besieged: Combat KPA troops in Yakutsk. *Armistice: Cease the fighting with the KPA. *Typhoon: Reroute to the Sevastopol to prevent the hijack of a Nuclear ICBM submarine. *Caspian Wind: Raid a MERC harbour near Stavropol. *Breach: Fight MERC separatists in North-Ossetia Alania. *Saving Private Chihoski: Rescue Pvt. Chihoski, being held captive by MERC troops. *Sky Devils: Provide air support for Russian VDV transports en route to Southern Russia. *The Push South: Parachute into the MERC stronghold in the Caucasus Mountains. *Pathfinder: Clear a pathway into Kadyrov's hideout in the valley. *For Russia: Kill Hemv Kadyrov, leader of the MERC in the Caucasus Region and the Far East. Characters } |titlestyle=background: #003153; color: #FF6153; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#003153; color: #FF6153; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #01345; padding: 0px 10px; width: auto; |group1= US |list1= Samuel Fordson · Jonathan Islington · Captain Shawcross · Ronald Mill · Mike McDonnell · Zayden Johns · Nathaniel Henry Robertson · Neil Burke · Leslie Nichols · Richard Lloyd · Steve Quayd · Floyd Barclay · Marc MacLeod |group2= EU |list2= Wolfgang Holdorf · Eddie De Groot · Carl Nesdahl · Frédéric Pierpont · Alain Faucon · Simon Wallis · Michael Kent · Trevor Ingarsby · Albert Landmann |group3= RU |list3= Kiril Ovsyanikov · Lev Pakhomov · Mikhail Kravchenko · Vladimir Pudovkin · Sergey Chihoski · Anatoly Bakhine · Adelina Nidorova |group4= Enemy |list4= Faruk Al-Namir · Moon Myung-nam · Khristenko · Hemv Kadyrov }} Co-Op Mode In Co-Op Mode, players can play with up to four people in the Campaign Missions, or in Special Ops levels. Special Ops Special Ops mode includes levels in the canon of the game's campaign, where one to four players fight against enemies to achieve certain objectives through a variety of tactics and strategies. Characters Missions *Broken Sword: Fight against MERC forces as you move in to secure the target building in Kandahar. (4 Players) *In The Mist: Using stealth and cunning, avoid enemy patrols and disable the PLA missiles. (2 Players) *Death From Above: Hop on board an AC-130U and support friendly forces on the ground as they move to secure the HVI. (4 Players) *Rough Rider: With information given by the HVI, secure the office building in Frankfurt and escape. (4 Players) *Iron Fist: Push through MERC forces to clear a path for infantry on board a Challenger Tank. (4 Players) *Angel of Death: Support friendly forces moving to destroy the artillery sites on board an AH-1Z. (2 Players) *EOD: Disable enemy IEDs using J-STARS support and an EOD bot. (4 Players) *Hit & Run: Steal a "pocket nuke" under development in Prip'yat. (4 Players) *Hostage Negotiator: Retake the Yemeni embassy under attack by MERC terrorists in New York. (4 Players) *Red Skies: Intercept a Tupolev bomber carrying a nuclear weapon over Afghan skies. (4 Players) *High Tide: Board the Kansas Express and secure its cargo of Musudan missiles in the Red Sea. (4 Players) *Executive Order: Stop the launching of the Musudan missiles and kill the MERC second-in-command in Dagestan. (4 Players) Multiplayer Features The Multiplayer for Danger Close: Art of War features realistic battlefield sceneries with interactiv features. A variety of game modes that include different objectives which can support up to 64 players in one server is also included. Each map can support up to 64 players, and support a wide array of gaming styles from close quarters to long range engagements featuring tons of vehicles and weapons. Danger Close: Art of War features a melee combat, which includes stealth attacks, hand-to-hand combat and melee attacks including all sorts of melee weapons, ranging from knives to bare-handed combat. Danger Close: Art of War also features customisation, boasting more than 150 Multiplayer weapons and four customizable kits, each with four pieces of equipment that will help the player boost his/her performance on the battlefield. Factions Kits There are four kits available for the player, players can place any kind of weapons in any kit, but equipment is limited for one kit only. The kits are: |-| Assault Kit= The all-around kit. Jack-of-all-trades, master of none. The Assault kit is a versatile kit that can fitted for any kind and style of combat, whether it is long range engagements or close quarters combat. The default weapon of the Assault kit is the Assault rifle. Assault Kit *Grenade Launcher: Standalone or Underbarrel grenade launcher, can be upgraded to a semi-automatic grenade launcher, but when upgraded, it can no longer be used as an underbarrel. (M203, M320, AG-C, AG36, GP34, QLG10), (MGL-140) *Mortar: Light artillery piece, it can be upgraded into a heavier mortar, reducing the speed and efficiency of the mortar for a more powerful weapon. (LGI Mle F1), (2B14 Podnos) *M18A1 Claymore: Proximity detonated mine, the user and the allied players cannot be killed by the Claymore, when upgraded, the Claymore can be remotely detonated by the player. *M26 MASS: Standalone or underbarrel shotgun, holds 5 rounds per magazine. It is replaced by an underbarrel or standalone X26 Taser taser when upgraded. |-| Support Kit= The Support kit is specifically geared for combat support, using a variety of resources to provide the Support player's team with an advantage over the battlefield. The Support kit has a Light Machine Gun as its default weapon. Support Kit *Syrette: Revives dead players before they respawn, it only restores 35% of health, it upgrades into a defibrillator, which fully restores the player's health. *C4: Remotely detonated explosives. When upgraded, explosives will have a larger blast. *Minex 2FD 4.500: Mine detector, beeps when mines are spotted. It disables mines when upgraded and turns them into friendly equipment. *Aeryon Scout: Small UAV with an incorporated camera that can mark targets for the user's team. When upgraded, a small tear gas sprayer is incorporated. |-| Engineer Kit= A kit specifically geared to Anti-Vehicle warfare. The Engineer kit has all its equipment designed for Anti-Vehicle combat. Engineers are also fitted with a repair kit that allows them to repair friendly vehicles. Although the main purpose of the Engineer kit is vehicle combat, Engineers can also use their equipment against infantry and fortifications. The default weapons of the Engineer kit are Carbines. Engineer Kit *Rocket Launcher: Faction-specific rocket launcher with six rockets, it can disable enemy vehicles and destroy fortifications, it is replaced by an ATGM when upgraded. (Mk.153, PzF3, RPG-7V2) (FGM-148 Javelin) *MANPADS: Anti-Air missile launcher, locks-on to enemy aircraft. When upgraded, players can mark enemy aircraft for the his/her team. (FIM-92 Stinger, 9K338 Igla) *TM-46 mine: Proximity-detonated mine, disables enemy vehicles. It is replaced by an EMP mine, which renders vehicles useless unless repaired when upgraded. *Tool Kit: Repairs vehicles and mounted weapons, it can also disable enemy equipment. It is replaced by an EOD bot when upgraded. |-| Marksman Kit= The Marksman kit is geared for long-range combat and is dependant on Stealth. When in the battlefield, the team depends on the Marksman kit as a pathfinder and as support on the battlefield by engaging enemies in long range combat. The default weapon of the Marksman kit is the Sniper Rifle. Marksman Kit *Radio Beacon: Serves as a spawn point for allies. When upgraded, it can relay messages to other players and warn them of enemy activity. *Motion Sensor: Shows enemy movement on the minimap within a 30 metre range. Upgrading it shows the target's direction in a 60 metre range. *Radio Jammer: Scrambles enemy radio signals within a 25 metre range. It can deplete enemy electronics within a 45 metre range when upgraded. *SOFLAM: Paints targets for the user's allies. When upgraded, one can call in artillery strikes, but it takes up to five minutes until another strike can be called. |-| All-Kit Equipment= All-Kit Equipment is equipment pieces that can be used by any kits, and need to be unlocked to be used. They are unlocked by being picked up and used successfully in different maps. Equipment *Ballistic Knife: Spring-action single-shot knife launcher. It has a limited range but it's a one-hit-kill at close range. Unlocked after killing five enemies with this weapon in Elbrus Peak. *TenPoint Defender: Three-shot crossbow. Can fire explosive tip bolts, incendiary bolts or stun bolts. It can also be equipped with a variety of optic sights. Unlocked after killing five enemies with this weapon in Airstrip. *Bolt Gun: Device that can stun or even kill enemies. Can only be used at close range. Unlocked after killing five enemies with this weapon in Slaughterhouse. *XM25: Airburst grenade launcher. Effective against infantry at all ranges. Unlocked after killing five enemies with this weapon in Basin Weapons In Danger Close: Art of War, players can select two weapons per kit, a Primary Weapon and a Sidearm. Sidearms only include Pistols, while Primary Weapons include all the other infantry-based individual weapons. Weapons are categorised depending on their type. Each team has its own set of weapons, with one weapon of each category, (with notable exceptions, such as Assault Rifles). } |titlestyle=background: #003153; color: #FF6153; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#003153; color: #FF6153; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #909090; padding: 10px 10px; width: auto; |group1 = Assault Rifles |list1= M16A3 · ACR 6.8 · HK416 · G36A2 · AK-12 · QBZ-03 · AK-74 · HK33A2 · XM8 |group2 = Carbines |list2= SCAR-H CQC · L85A3 · HK53A2 · AKs-74u · AK9 · QBZ95B · CQ 5.56 · Vektor R4 · M4A1 Mk.18 · M3 Carbine |group3 = Submachine Guns |list3= MP5A3 · PP2000 · K10 · MP7A1 PDW · Uzi · QCW05 · Type 49 · CZ-3A1 · P90TR |group4 = Handguns |list4= M92FS · USP .45 · MP443 · QSZ92 · Type 68 · Glock 17 · M1911A1 · Glock 18 · .44 Magnum |group5 = Shotguns |list5= R870MCS · TOZ194 · QBS09 · Saiga 12 · SuperShorty · M1014 · NS2000 · Striker 12G · AA-12 |group6 = Battle Rifles |list6= SMR-308 · M14 EBR · Type 63 · AWC G2 · Type 63 · Mosin 1959 · HK417 · G3A4 |group7 = Light Machine Guns |list7= RPK74M · QJY88 · M249 SAW · HK121 · Type 73 · Vektor SS77 · PKP Pecheneg · MG3 · L86A2 |group8 = Sniper Rifles |list8= M40A5 · Nakhjir · Chogyeok-Pochong · L96A2 · MSG90 · Steyr Scout · JS-7.62 · M107 .50 · Kar98 Sport |group8 = Grenades |list14= Frag Grenade · Sticky Grenade · Thermite Grenade · Throwing Knife · Smoke Grenade · Flashbang · Kolokol-1 Gas · EMP Grenade }} Vehicles Vehicles do not need to be unlocked to be able to use them; however, players must unlock gadgets to improve the performance of the vehicles on the battlefield. } |titlestyle=background: #003153; color: #FF6153; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#003153; color: #FF6153; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #909090; padding: 10px 10px; width: auto; |group1 = U.S.M.C. |list1= ITV Growler · HMMWV · LAV-25 · LAV-AD · M1A3 Abrams · HIMARS · AH-64D · UH-1Y · F-16 · F-15E · MQ-9 |group2 = H.M.A.F. |list2= ITV Growler · Defender · FV510 · LAV-AD · Challenger II · PzH 2000 · AH-64D · NHI NH90 · Eurofighter Typhoon · Tornado GR.4 · MQ-9 |group3 = Heer |list3= LAPV Enok · SPz Puma · SysFla I · Leopard 2A4 · PzH 2000 · Tiger UHT · NHI NH90 · Eurofighter Typhoon · Tornado GR.4 · MQ-9 |group4 = R.G.F. |list4= VDV Buggy · GAZ-2975 Tigr · BTR-90 · 9K22 Tunguska-M · T-90A · BM-27 Uragan · Mi-28N Havoc · Mi-8 Hip · MiG-35 · Su-34 · PRORYV-U |group5 = P.L.A. |list5= VDV Buggy · EQ2050 · WZ551 · Type 98G · Type 95 SPAAA · PLL01 · WZ-19 · Z-9 · J-10 · Xi'an JH-7 · Pterodactyl I |group6 = K.P.A. |list6= VDV Buggy · UAZ-469 · BTR3U · Type 95 SPAAA · P'okpung-ho · PLL01 · Mi-24D Hind-D · MiG-25 · Q-5 Fantan · Pterodactyl I |group7 = I.R.I.A. |list7= VDV Buggy · DIO Kaviran · BMT-2M Cobra · ZSU-23-6 · Zulfiqar III · BM-27 Uragan · AH-1W · Z-9 · HESA Sa'eqeh · Su-25TM Frogfoot · Karrar |group8 = Shadow P.M.C. |list8= ALTV · PVP · 2T Stalker · ZSU-23-6 · M60-2000 · HIMARS · AH-2 Rooivalk · Z-9 · MiG-25 · Yak-130 · PRORYV-U }} Vehicle Upgrades |-| Land= Weapons *Coaxial MG - Mounted machine gun controlled by the driver. *ATGM Launcher - Wire-guided anti-tank missile mounted on the turret. *Grenade Launcher - Gunner-controlled automatic grenade launcher. *SAM System - Gunner-controlled Anti-Air missile launcher. *Canister Shell - Shoots multiple wolfram balls encased in one shell. (Tanks and Howitzers only) Gadgets *IR Smoke - When launched, they prevent lock-on from enemy missiles and prevent enemies from revealing your position. *Trophy System - Intercepts and destroys missiles, it needs time to recharge. *Zoom Optics - Secondary weapon sight with a powerful zoom. Upgrades *Proximity Scan - Motion sensor that alerts players from nearby enemies. *Thermal Optics - Sight that highlights enemy heat signatures like soldiers, vehicles and equipment. *CITV Seat - 3rd Turret position in which players can designate enemy targets. (All vehicles except jeeps) |-| Air= Weapons *Guided Missile - Pilot controlled lock-on missile. *Heat Seeker - Fire-and-forget missile that automatically locks-on an enemy target. *JDAM - Guided bomb controlled by the co-pilot in Strike Fighters, or the pilot in Ground-Attack Jets and Stealth Jets. *TV Missile - Missile controlled by the Pilot or Gunner of a helicopter. Upgrades *Proximity Scan - Radar that alerts players from nearby enemies. *ECM Jammer - Increases lock-on time from enemy weapons systems. Gadgets *IR Flares - Prevent lock-on from incoming missiles. *Laser Painter - Designates enemy targets for the player's team. (Helicopter only) Attachments |-| Optics= *Red-Dot Sight - Replaces iron sights with precision red-dot sight. (TASCO ProPoint, Zeiss RSA, Kobra) *Holographic Sight - Provides a clearer view of the target, at the cost of peripherial vision. (EOTech 552) *Precision Scope - Enhanced zoom scope, unaffected by EMP. (ACOG 4x32) *AN/PVS-14 - Night-vision scope, displays heat signatures as yellow. *Rifle Scope - High Magnification scope, available for most weapons, except handguns, shotguns, submachine guns and carbines. *12x Scope - High power scope, has the highest magnification out of all scopes, only available for sniper rifles. *Variable Zoom Scope - Has different magnifications, 4x, 6x and 10x, available for sniper rifles and assault rifles. |-| Accessories= *Suppressor - Reduces sound and eliminates muzzle flash. *Heavy Barrel - Increases aimed accuracy, but reduces hip-fire accuracy. *Foregrip - Better accuracy and decreases recoil. *Bipod - Deploy weapon on a surface to provide better accuracy. *Flashlight - Illuminate darker areas, it can also blind enemies. *Laser Sight - Better hip-fire accuracy, can also blind enemies. |-| Ammunition= *Flechette - Increased penetration for shotguns, but reduces damage. *Buckshot - Increased damage at close quarters, but reduces effectiveness at a long range, default ammo for all shotguns except the KSG. *Frag - Explosive rounds that provide more stopping power, but less accuracy. *Slug - Solid projectile that has a better range than other rounds, but less stopping power, default ammunition for the KSG. *HEIAP - Ammunition with armor piercing capabilities combined with a high explosive effect, provides better damage and penetration against infantry and vehicles. Only available for high-calibre Sniper Rifles. *HEAT - High Explosive Anti-Tank ammunition has better penetration on armour. For rocket and grenade launchers only. *Incendiary - Ammunition that causes fires, effective against infantry. For rocket and grenade launchers. *Hollow-Point - Has better stopping power. For all bullet weapons. *FMJ - Increases penetration. For all bullet weapons. *Explosive Bolts - Has a timed explosive on the tip of the crossbow bolt. Specializations and Upgrades Players can have Specializations and Upgrades, which improve the player's performance in the game. Specializations *Speed Reload: Decreased reload time. *Double Tap: Higher fire rate, faster shooting. *Cold Blooded: Become invisible to enemy heat vision. *Extreme Conditioning: Run 30% faster. *Falcon Eye: Better accuracy when aiming down sights on any kind of sight. Upgrades *Gas Mask: Reduced effect of flashbangs and kolokol-1 gas. *Bandolier: Carry extra ammunition. *Rations: Extended running time. *Flak Jacket: Reduces amount of explosive damage taken. *Proximity Scanner: Shows enemy movement around the player. Maps *Airstrip - North Korean airstrip in Luzon, ideal for all game types. USMC vs. KPA. *Basin - Fighting on a town near the Egyptian capital, hectic battles for all types. USMC vs. IRIA. *Bridge - Bosphorus bridge in Turkey, intense close-quarter battles and lots of cover. EUFOR vs. IRIA. *Chinatown - Figthing in a Chinese city, tight spaces and tall buildings for vertical warfare. USMC vs. PLA. *Crossroads - Large city in Burma, perfect for vertical warfare and vehicles. EUFOR vs. PLA. *Elbrus Peak - Mountain in Russia, ideal for sniping and helicopter warfare. RGF vs. IRIA. *Electric Night - Battle in a large city in the Middle East, plenty of wide spaces for vehicular warfare. EUFOR vs. IRIA. *Frostbite - Battle in a ski hill in the Alps, wide spaces and open areas with lots of cover. EUFOR vs. IRIA. *Goal - Hockey stadium in the North, tight spaces and long corridors make great CQC. USMC vs. Shadow PMC. *Heatstroke - Open-cast mine in Balochistan, hectic vertical fighting. RGF vs. IRIA. *Isfahan Highway - Standoff in a major road in Iran, great for vehicle combat. IRIA vs. Shadow PMC. *Kandahar Dunes - Combat in the sand dunes of Afghanistan. USMC vs. IRIA. *Market - Iranian market in Tehran, a mix of open spaces and tight corridors for all kinds of combat. USMC vs. IRIA. *Shahikot - Afghan valley, very rough terrain. Great infantry and air-based combat. EUFOR vs. IRIA *Slaughterhouse - Abattoir in Midwestern United States, close quarters and tight corridors perfect for fast-paced combat. USMC vs. Shadow PMC. *Trainyard - German train yard in the Ruhr valley. Ideal for urban combat. EUFOR vs. Shadow PMC. *Underground - London Metropolitan Metro system under siege, combat in both above and below the metro system. EUFOR vs. KPA. Game Modes *Team Deathmatch - Two teams fight to reach the score limit, the first team to reach the score limit wins. *Deathmatch - Every man for himself, the first player to reach the score limit wins. *Occupation - Two team fight for neutral objectives around the map, capturing these will provide the player with more spawn areas and points, the first team to reach the score limit wins. *Incursion - There is two teams, the attacking team must defend all three radar stations around the map before the enemy destroys them, if less than three radar stations are detonated after the attacking team reaches zero tickets, the attacking team loses. |-| Team Deathmatch= Two teams fight against each other. The team with the most kills gets the most points, the first team to reach the score limit wins. Each team has about 30 players. Most Team Deathmatch games support vehicles, depending on the size of the map. The score limit is 25000, each kill is worth 100 points. In Team Deathmatch, killing enemy players is the only way to achieve points. Earning extra points for headshots or backstabbing will not count for reaching the score limit. |-| Deathmatch= Straight up Deathmatch, every man for himself. The total accessible area in each map is decreased, and vehicles are completely absent in this game mode. The first player to reach 12000 points wins, each kill will award 100 points, in this game mode, unlike Team Deathmatch, extra points will be awarded for headshots, multi-kills or backstabbing. |-| Occupation= Two teams fight for neutral points in the map. Holding each point will award the player tickets, as well as additional spawn points and vehicles for the occupying team. |-| Incursion= |-| Capture The Flag= Map Packs DLC: Vietnam War The Vietnam War DLC is a Multiplayer exclusive Booster Pack focused on the Vietnam War, it has 5 new maps with the United States Army and the North Vietnamese Army, as well as a variety of new weapons and kit equipment. Maps *Quang Tri Jungle: Combat in the jungles of North Vietnam. Tight spaces and underground corridors as well as overpasses make hectic infantry engagements. *Hue Boulevard: The city of Hue after the Tet offensive. Urban environments provide epic ground-based combat. *Khe Sanh: US combat base under siege. Perfect for air and ground-based combat alike. *Hill 488: Combat on Hill 488 in South Vietnam. Epic dogfights and infantry-based engagements. *Operation Irving: South Vietnamese rural battlefield. Varied terrain makes great combat for all styles *Mekong Delta: Town on the Mekong River. The foggy environment and numerous corridors provide epic spec-ops style combat. Weapons } |titlestyle=background: #003153; color: #FF6153; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#003153; color: #FF6153; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #909090; padding: 10px 10px; width: auto; |group1 = Handguns |list1= Colt M1911· Type 54 · Colt Python · P-64 CZAK · Mauser C96 |group2 = Submachine Guns |list2= MAC-10 · K-50M · PPSh · PPS · MAT-49 · Kpist m/45 · Korovin 1941 |group3 = Carbines |list3= CAR-15 · AKMSU · STG-44 · M1A1 Carbine · M1944 N°5 |group4 = Combat Rifles |list4= M16 · Type 56 · M14 · AR-18 · T223 · FN FAL · AR-10 · M1 Garand · Hanyang 88 |group5 = Sniper Rifles |list5= M40 · XM21 · Mosin-Nagant · Dragunov |group6 = Light Machine Guns |list6= M60 · Stoner 63 · RPD · DP-27 · MG42 |group7 = Special Weapons |list7= M870 12G · M72 LAW · RPG-2 · Flamethrower · PTRD-41 }} Vehicles } |titlestyle=background: #003153; color: #FF6153; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#003153; color: #FF6153; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #909090; padding: 10px 10px; width: auto; |group1 = Vehicles of the U.S. |list1= M151 MUTT · M113 APC · M42 Duster · M48 Patton · M108 · AH-1 Cobra · UH-1 Huey · F-4 Phantom · A-4 Skyhawk |group2 = Vehicles of the N.V.A. |list2= GAZ-67 · BTR-152 · Type 63 AAA · Type 59 · SO-152 · Mi-24A Hind-A · MiG-21 Fishbed · Su-17 Fitter |group3 = Factionless Vehicles |list3= Tuk-tuk · M50 Ontos · AC-119 Stinger }} Category:Danger Close: Art of War Category:Danger Close Category:Games